A Nurse, Red Riding Hood, and Alice Walk Into a Costume Party
by ClioClover
Summary: Or Ace, Sabo, and Luffy have come up with, in their minds, the best idea for costumes to wear to Whitebeard's Halloween party. Marco will let you know if he agrees with them or not. Once he can stop thinking about what Ace's ass looks like in a tight skirt. Pairings are Marco/Ace, Law/Luffy, and Sabo/Surprise. Modern Day AU


**So this is what happens after spending too much time on tumblr and going through random One Piece character tags before going to bed. And I figure, why not make it vaguely Halloween related since we are in October anyway. So far, this fic doesn't have any real naughty bits in it since it's been too long by half since I've written anything of that nature, but maybe if there's enough interest, I'll take a stab at it. Actually, it's been too long since I've written anything One Piece related, but hey! That streak seems to be broken now.**

**Anyway! Love or hate, let me know in comments, reviews, favorites, smoke signals, what-have-you.. I wouldn't normally ask for such and just get on with the story, but, again, it's been a while and I kind of want to see if I should keep writing and posting, or just write and hide everything away like I've been doing. Lightly edited, but mostly not, so mistakes are all on me folks. **

**And now onto the fic!**

Sometimes Marco doesn't know if Ace was trying to kill him or just push him over the edge into insanity. Either answer could be possible really. A person just never knew with Ace. Because while, yes, a Halloween party did mean costumes, Marco would like to know what on Earth possessed Ace to think that wearing a black and white nurse's costume with a corset top was a good idea. Not that the other man couldn't pull it off, there was no part of Marco that disagreed with the way Ace looked, but didn't most sane and rational men usually go for a male costume when attending a Halloween party?

Then again, with the company Ace and his brothers kept, maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise.

"Are you ever going to let us in, Pineapple?" The familiar nickname and smirk finally snapped Marco out of his daze and he tore his eyes away from the sight of Ace's lean waist and inviting chest to take in the whole picture. Now things were beginning to make more sense, such as why Ace had decided to cross-dress for the night. It wasn't just Ace that was wearing a woman's outfit for the party. All three of the D brothers were wearing women's outfits for the night and all three looked completely nonplussed about the entire affair. Ace and Sabo had nearly identical mischievous smirks on their faces, while Luffy just smiled in that special, innocent way of his.

Where Ace was done up in a nurse's costume, Luffy was wearing a fluffy Little Red Riding Hood costume with a skirt that just barely came to mid-thigh, and Sabo rounded out the trio in a slightly gothic Alice in Wonderland outfit. The three of them together like that could turn a straight man gay, if they hadn't already done so coming here.

He said as much to them and was rewarded with two sets of giggles and one wide and predatory grin.

"Actually, that's the plan," Sabo stated, adding a slight purr to his voice that makes Marco blink. With that said, Sabo makes his way past the blonde and into the mansion, a deliberate sway to his hips and in his walk that easily drew all eyes downward. Marco huffed out a sigh, but the effect was ruined by the way his lips were turned up at the corners.

"He's on the hunt, isn't he, yoi?" Luffy's giggles and the manic grin on Ace's face was all the answer that Marco needed. "That poor bastard, whoever it may be."

"Ah! It's Coby! Ace, Coby's back from training!" And then the two black haired brothers were gone, Ace being dragged along behind his brother as Luffy went to greet his friend who he hadn't seen in a while. Which gave Marco a fantastic view of Ace's legs and ass. Marco groaned. He was not going to make it through the night if he kept being tempted with visions of his lover dressed up like a tasty treat. One that he couldn't touch because they were at a party with all their friends at Pop's place. One that he hadn't been able to touch for the last four weeks because Ace had been focusing on completing his early graduation from college and needed to study.

… Fuck door duty. Marco needed a drink. He'd get someone else to man the door while he tried to drown out his frustrations in alcohol.

"I don't know which question to start with first. Who taught you how to walk in heels or where did you even get those shoes in the first place?" a familiar voice spoke up from behind Ace who was watching his brother greet his crew of friends in the same manner he would have if he'd been wearing his normal attire. That meant full body hugs with legs and arms going everywhere. Needless to say, Ace was witnessing some of the best expression ever when people realized that Luffy had gone for 100% accuracy in his costume and was wearing women's underwear underneath his skirt.

"The answer to both those questions is the same person; Sabo," Ace replied, taking a deep swallow from the beer he was holding before turning to grin at Izo.

"And do I want to know how Sabo knows those kind of things?" the normally cross-dressing male asked, an eyebrow quirking upwards. It seemed that Izo had used the holiday as an excuse to pull out all the stops and was wearing a full kimono, with elaborate hair and makeup to complete the look. Ace could vaguely recall the same outfit in an anime he'd watched before, but dammed if he could remember the name of it now.

Laughing, no doubt at the crazy stories that his friend was imagining that could explain how Sabo of all people knew how to walk in heels, Ace explain what actually happened. "Sabo and I took theater in high school and sometimes we'd hang out with the rest of the really devoted theater kids after school in the prop and costume rooms. One day, someone dares Sabo and me to act out one of the parts in the school's play in full costume during lunch. I think the play at the time was something called Gypsy? Anyway, one thing became another and the dare became a full bet where if we did manage to do the scene without messing up, the guy who initially dared us would have to wear a fairy princess costume, complete with wand, wings, and glitter and prance down the halls of the school in-between classes for the whole day."

"And?" While the story was a lot tamer than what Izo had been expecting, it still had all the merits of a classic D brother story. Meaning a willingness to engage in what most sane people would not and never backing down from a challenge.

"Let's just say that pink really isn't Dalton's color."

Izo choked on his drink at the name of the person who had set forth the initial challenge, just as Ace knew he would. Snickering to himself, Ace thought back to that particular high school memory. He had to the give the man his due though. Even when prancing around in a pink fairy princess outfit, Dalton knew how to keep his dignity about him and was a good sport about losing.

"God, I wish I had gone to school with you," Izo managed to get once he was no longer choking. Smiling now, the older man crossed his arms and gave Ace and his outfit a thorough once over. "But now I have to ask, just who are you three trying to torture with those outfits? Or are you just doing this to tease the poor masses that can only look but not touch?"

"Oh no, if we were trying to torture or tease anyone, there'd be a stripper pole involved," Sabo spoke up, winding an arm across the front of Ace's chest and pressing himself up against his brother. They made for a very pretty picture that way, a fact that Sabo was probably well aware of. Some time in between when they had arrived at the party and now, the blonde had acquired a black fedora that didn't quite go with the rest of his costume. He didn't seem to want to part with it though.

Even though none of them were actually related by blood, Izo couldn't help but notice just how alike the three of them looked sometimes. Especially when two of them were wearing identical mischievous grins. "Do I even want to know?"

"Luffy," both brothers answered at the same time. And really, that was all that needed to be said.

"Well," Izo said, putting the thought of stripper poles and Luffy out of his mind, "Regardless of if you were trying to torture anyone or not, your outfits certainly explain why Marco's attempting to pickle is liver." Here, Izo had to sigh. "Not that I can really blame him, what with the forced celibacy because of your finals. And then you show up looking like the best kind of Christmas present he can't have."

"And who said I still have finals?"

"…" Izo said nothing, but he raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the dark haired young man. The unspoken '_you did'_ hung between them. Ace merely grinned wider in response and the older man felt both his eyebrows quirk upwards, both in surprise and not a little amount of amazement. Then he realized what the full impact of what Ace was suggesting meant and he smirked, though there was a trace of a leer in his expression as well.

"You won't be able to sit for a week once Marco finds out, you know."

"God, I hope not," Ace breathed happily, enjoying the thought with a glazed look on his face. Sabo snickered and continued on with the conversation, as his brother was obviously not with them anymore.

"He looked like death warmed over, but with freckles. Took the rest of the week to sleep off everything he'd taken to make sure he'd stay awake and I'm pretty sure we traumatized the delivery people with our orders. Luffy got to poke people with sticks."

"I'd believe it, with the way you three eat. I take you don't have any plans to sleep alone tonight either?"

"My dear Izo," Sabo purred, removing himself from Ace's side and tipping the fedora down as he made an elaborate bow. It should have looked ridiculous in the short skirt, ruffles, and heels he was wearing, but the blonde somehow made the action seem elegant. "Tonight, I am on the hunt."

"My sympathies to the poor bastard."

Law sighed to himself and wondered again what he was even doing here. Parties really weren't his thing, but Sachi, Penguin, and Bebo had been pestering him all week to come with them to Whitebeard's. He'd finally given in when Jean Bart had suggested that a night out with his peers might not be a bad thing and Whitebeard did have a reputation for throwing enjoyable parties. All in all, Law had to admit it wasn't a bad affair with none of the usual distasteful aspect of your average college party going on; just a seemingly never-ending supply of alcohol and food for the massive number of people present.

Still though, Law would have rather been at home with his medical books. Or baring that, spending time alone with one of the few interesting individuals he knew. Said individual who had been busy for the last two weeks and thusly, hadn't had more than a few minutes to spare for Law.

The dark haired man scowled when he thought about how Luffy had been apologetic, but adamant about his schedule. He'd promised to make it up to Law, but it still left a sour taste in the med student's mouth. However, as the saying goes, speak of the devil…

"Toraoooo!"

Law had just enough time to turn so that he was facing the direction the call had come from before he was knocked back and luckily into a conveniently placed chair, and smothered in an overly enthusiastic and friendly hug. Thankfully, Law had recognized who had called out to him before he'd been blindsided. After all, there was only one person in the world who called him 'Torao.'

"Luffy-ya," he breathed, bringing his arms up to return the hug, albeit with less force and more care than he'd been given. Law could feel himself relaxing in a way he hadn't really been able to for the last two weeks, feeling the familiar warmth surrounding him. Luffy made a small happy noise and laughed softly.

When Luffy finally released Law from his hug, Law didn't quite drop his arms, instead lowering them to rest around the younger man's waist. Leaning back in the chair, the med student finally got the chance to actually look at the costume Luffy was wearing and that he got a brief feel of. When he did, Law could feel the tension that had left his body had come back, just in a different way than before.

"Luffy-ya… Why are you wearing a dress?" Law was rather proud of how level and stable his voice sounded, although his hands did briefly tighten on Luffy's waist.

"It's my Halloween costume. Ace and Sabo are wearing dresses too," Luffy explained cheerfully, resting his arms on the med student's shoulders.

Law wasn't sure if he should thank Luffy's brothers or strangle them for putting his boyfriend in such an outfit. With the way that Luffy was straddling him in the chair, Law was treated to a close up view of the way the tan skin of Luffy's thighs contrasted against the white satin of his stockings and the way the skirt rode up enough to let Law know that, whatever Luffy might have been wearing underneath, it wasn't his usual men's boxers.

Add to that Luffy's slightly cinched waist courtesy of the bodice he wore and the way the bright red hood threw parts of Luffy's face into shadows that Law wanted to chase with his mouth… Regardless of whatever else happened or what Law may or may not do to Luffy's brothers, Law was going to commit the picture Luffy made to memory.

"Do you not like it?" questioned the younger man, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I thought Torao would like since it's something new. I wanted to make up for being so busy with helping Ace lately."

That was when Law realized that he had actually been staring for a while now and not actually paying Luffy any real attention. Smirking, Law leaned in closer to give Luffy his answer, his voice dropping to a low rasp as he did so. "No. I like your costume very much, Luffy-ya."

"Really?" Luffy's voice had dropped as well as Law moved in, till no one outside their space would have been able to hear him. Luffy was also moving his head forward and tilting it to the side slightly. His eyes were dark and possessive, challenging Law in the same breath. Law rather enjoyed pulling forth this secondary nature to the normally sunshiny boy.

"Yeah." And then Law was kissing Luffy, regardless of anything else. Luffy hummed happily and shifted closer, bunching up the fabric of his skirt against the crotch of Law's pants. If Law's hands drifted from the younger man's waist stroke the bared thigh at his sides and possibly even underneath the red fabric settled over his legs, well… He'd consider it his reward for having not abandoning the party after the first 10 minutes of arriving and not having committed any murders in the past two weeks.

Despite what he wanted to do and despite the encouraging way Luffy kept shifting under his ministrations, making little pleased noises the entire time, Law wasn't quite the exhibitionist to do anything more than kiss in public. Luffy's stance on the matter didn't carry any weight as Law wasn't sure what Luffy's opinion on exhibitionism was. He'd long ago decided to give up on reasonably predicting what his boyfriend would do. It was better for his sanity in the long run.

Eventually Law did detach himself from Luffy, although not without a few false starts, but Law would have liked to meet the individual that could easily pull away in such a situation. Law actually had to put a hand over Luffy's mouth to get him to finally stop. The other man pouted, but he did lean back so that there was a bit of space between the two of them.

"As much as I'd like to continue with what we're doing," Law stated with a smirk and giving the part of Luffy's anatomy he was holding a squeeze, causing Luffy to stiffen up in surprise. "We are at a party, Luffy-ya. And I doubt you've had your fill of the fun."

Giving Law a mild glare, Luffy huffed out a sigh a second later and hopped off the older man's lap. Dusting and straightening his skirt in a similar manner to how he'd normally brush himself off, Luffy sent a grin at the seated man, all traces of his previous irritation gone. Law was used to Luffy's quick change in mood so he wasn't surprised, although he was impressed, if annoyed, at how fast Luffy could dismiss his arousal.

"Torao will keep me company, right?" And then Luffy grinned in such a way that had Law thinking maybe the cheerful man wasn't able to dismiss his previous state as easily as he'd been lead to believe. "Someone has to keep an eye out for the Wolf tonight, so do a good job Mr. Cowboy. I'll reward you properly if you do."

It had taken a while, but Marco had finally entered that haze where his thoughts tended to drift and didn't linger on any one subject for very long. As that had been the goal, he was happy to stay in such a state for the foreseeable future. Or at least until the party was over and he didn't risk the chance of seeing Ace in a nurse costume and be further tempted into doing something his lover wouldn't like. It wasn't that he wouldn't enjoy it, but Ace wouldn't appreciate it cutting into his studying time.

Hell, he was damn proud of Ace for sure, graduating early the way he was, but being forced into celibacy was torture, especially after having a consistent bed partner for the last few years.

"You're going to pass out and make me have to deal with your drunken ass if you keep drinking like that," a familiar voice spoke up, breaking Marco out of his train of thought. Thankfully for him, it wasn't the voice that was torturing his thoughts and driving him insane, so the blonde felt better about looking away from his drink and meeting the speaker's gaze. "And I'm pretty sure you'd rather spend your weekend with a certain brunette than hung-over with me."

"Thatch."

"The one and only." The redhead grinned, holding up a bottle of water and tilting it in Marco's direction. There was something about his appearance that had changed from the last time he'd seen him, but Marco was having trouble figuring it out. Instead, he focused on the water his friend was trying to force on him. Knowing how stubborn the redhead could be, the blonde sighed and traded his beer for the water. If Thatch was here, it meant that Marco was going to have to abandon his plans to stay drunk until Ace went home. Cracking it open, he took a deep swallow before giving Thatch a probing look.

"What are you doing here and not out there enjoying the rest of the party?"

"Ah, well I didn't see you at the door, so I wanted to see how my bestest buddy was doing instead." He wasn't sure if it was due to the haze from the alcohol or if it was a trick of the lighting, but Marco could have sworn he saw Thatch blush. Making note of it but deciding to ask later, when his head was a little clearer, Marco studied his friend, finally pinpointing what it was that was different about Thatch's appearance that had been bugging him.

"Didn't you have a hat with your costume, yoi?" Thatch had decided to go with a mobster style costume for the evening, complete with fake Tommy gun and fedora, even going as far as not gelling up his hair in its usual style to make it look more authentic. He had looked rather dashing in the outfit, and he'd been preening about his appearance, but now he looked a touch in-complete without the fedora.

"Well there was a pretty little Alice who thought it'd look better on them and who am I to say no to a pretty face?" Thatch explained with a nervous sounding chuckle. "But that's not really what we need to be talking about here. Seriously Marco. Why are you here of all places and not dragging Ace off someplace private?"

The reminder of what he'd like to be doing right now but why he wasn't put a scowl on Marco's face and he glared at the redhead for reminding him. "You know why I'm not. Ace said he has finals, yoi. He doesn't need me keeping him from earning his degree."

"… Wait, you mean no one's told you yet?" Thatch questioned Marco with a stunned look on his face. Marco only scowled harder in reply. For some reason this seemed to amuse Thatch greatly and the blonde felt his patience and temper, normally very controlled and hard to set off, snap.

"Told me what, yoi?"

What Thatch said next had Marco almost completely sober as soon as the last syllable left his lips. He was glad he hadn't been drinking anything at that moment because he'd have choked for certain.

"Ace finished his last final earlier this week."

"Thatch, if you're fucking with me…" Oh god, please don't let Thatch have been fucking with him. He didn't think that the redhead would do something so cruel, especially not after knowing what Marco had been going through, but he had to be sure. The level of sexual frustration Marco had building up was reaching near homicidal levels and he didn't know what he'd do if Thatch was just playing a joke on him.

The smug grin on his friend's face was all the answer that Marco needed. Ace wasn't going to be able to sit for a month, the cheeky brat.

"There is something seriously unfair about how much of a pool shark you are," Ace grumbled as he watchs Luffy win yet another round of pool against an unsuspecting challenger. There was a reason that Luffy wasn't allowed in most billiard rooms in their area anymore. By now there was a small crowd that had gathered around them. It was mostly made up of their friends, who knew of Luffy's skill when it came to billiards and just wanted to hang out, but there were a few people who were there to either try their luck against Ace's little brother, or try their luck with Ace's little brother.

It was sad to say that the ones who were trying to beat Luffy in pool were having better luck than the ones who were trying to flirt with the oblivious teen as they weren't the ones who had to go through a protective ex-boyfriend/best friend, an over protective older brother, and a possessive boyfriend. Ace was pretty sure one of them had actually wet their pants when they saw that Zoro's swords on this samurai costume were real. The people trying to beat Luffy just had to deal with someone who could easily do complicated physics equations in his head.

"But Sabo can count cards and Ace knows how to stack a deck," Luffy pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to be able to do something too!"

"I swear, I need to take you three to Vegas as soon as Luffy turns 21," Nami stated with a sigh. It wasn't so much a sigh of despair that the trio of brothers could cheat the system, but more a sigh that she still had to wait another year before the youngest could legally gamble in public. "I know should be complaining about how most people don't try to keep up with their siblings by learning ways to grift people, but I suppose it was useful for finding out that Luffy is a physics genius."

"Most people also don't nearly wind up in jail with their brothers for covering a school in toilet paper, flour, and eggs either," Zoro countered with a fierce, and slightly demonic looking, grin. The rest of the group, or at least the part that hadn't been involved in that particular story, turned to Zoro curiously.

"When and which school?" Haruta asked for the group.

"Mariejois and last February," Sanji answered, having been the one to provide the slightly rotten eggs. Ace smirked as he thought about that night. Sanji hated wasting food, but it seemed that food that egging the elitist pricks at Mariejois wasn't consider wasting food, especially if that food was just on the wrong side of bad for human consumption. "The night before the sudden freeze."

Franky whistled in appreciation. "That was you guys? I passed by there after it happened. Couldn't have wished that to happen to a more deserving bunch of bastards." The rest of the group just chuckles and nods as Zoro, Sanji, Ace, and Luffy adopt a very smug air about them. There's no love lost for any of the students or staff at Mariejois Educational.

"Hey Ace?" Usopp calls out. Ace makes a noise of acknowledgement as he lines up his next shot, bending over the pool table as he does so. He's treated to a few wolf whistles of appreciation at the view he's presenting everyone with, but all Ace does is grin. Not letting Luffy totally destroy him in their game is his main priority right now. As such, he's only vaguely registers what is being said to him. "Marco's coming over here and he looks-"

And the curly haired man doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the blonde is there and grabbing Ace's shoulder to spin him around. Either Ace had registered the name 'Marco' and relaxed, or his body had sense the blonde's approach, but Ace didn't automatically bring up the cue stick he had been holding to attack the person who'd so roughly grabbed him. His hands came up, sure, but it was more in an aborted flailing movement than anything resembling a defensive or offensive motion.

By the time Ace really caught up to the situation, Marco had a vice-like grip on his ass, making the raven have to hike a leg upwards and around Marco's waist to accommodate the hold comfortably, and he was being kissed deeply enough to make him see stars. How he managed to find enough air to moan, Ace didn't know, but from the way that Marco's other hand tightened slightly in Ace's hair, the blonde approved of the noise.

When Marco does release Ace, the shorter man is panting heavily and his world takes a moment to re-orient itself. For a moment Ace thinks he might have to adopt Luffy's policy on exhibitionism, but then he comes back to his senses and glances up at Marco with a grin.

"Remind me to thank whoever finally told you," he says happily, snickering lightly to himself. Marco's eyes narrow and he squeezes Ace's ass, causing the younger man to stiffen and yelp in surprise.

"You're such a brat." The heat in Marco's voice makes Ace shiver and lick his lips. It'd been a long month for him as well, although Ace had filled his time up with studying, tests, and getting Sabo and Luffy to help him stay awake and focused. But now that college wasn't an issue anymore… And he was all dressed up too.

Making up his mind, Ace pried himself far enough away from Marco to shoot his brother a grin that was wide enough to rival one of Luffy's infamous smiles. "Looks like you've got the apartment to yourself this weekend, Lu. And I'm not going to be thinking about what that means because I plan on doing very little thinking this weekend and for my own sanity's sake." With that done with, Ace turned back to Marco and leaned back into the older man's space.

"Now I don't know about you Pineapple, but I think we're nowhere near caught up with each other yet."

Ace's laugher was all that could be heard as Marco hefted him over his shoulder and made his way towards the door. Luffy couldn't help giggling himself as he began to put away the billiard supplies. Looks like Sabo had been right when he said Luffy probably be the only one to go home tonight. Although if he did or not really depend on Law and where he wanted to go. Speaking of…

Snickering to himself, Luffy grinned as he suddenly came up with a good way of getting Law's attention. Rather than waking over to where Law was talking with Chopper, probably over something medicinal related, Luffy made his way to where Zoro was standing and watching over everything. Tugging on his best friend's sleeve, Luffy gestured for Zoro to come closer so that he could speak in his ear. That Zoro did without question either suggested that he was way too used to Luffy's crazy ideas by now to care, or that he really just didn't care what Luffy's reasons were.

With Zoro's ear close enough to whisper into, Luffy explained his plan to the other man, grinning up at him when he was done. Zoro gave the shorter male a look, but in the end simply sighed, which meant that Luffy was going to get his way.

"Shishishi."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the professors," stated Law simply. Out of the sheer insane number of people that Luffy knew, Chopper was easily in the top ten on the list of people that Law enjoyed talking to. It didn't hurt that Chopper tended to project an aura of adorableness that Law found hard to resist, as most people did. "You've already got a decent reputation and anyone who gets in the way of that is just an obstacle to dispose of."

"I don't know if I'd dispose of them," Chopper argued hesitatingly. He stared down into the plastic cup he was holding, as if it held all the answers. "Maybe I'd just ask Luffy to take care of them."

"That would work too." It might have been innocently said, but Law doubted it. Chopper knew Luffy well, given their close friendship, and he knew what the other man was like when his friends were in trouble. It was another reason why Law enjoyed Chopper's company. However adorable and innocent he looked, it was also important to remember that the kid had sent people to the hospital for actions he'd done to them.

"Oi, Trafalgar."

"Hm?" Glancing away, Law was greeted with the sight of a very resigned looking Sanji. The blonde was chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette and his posture was casual, which contrasted with his mad scientist costume slightly, but it still worked. Maybe eccentric and slightly off-kilter scientist rather than a mad one fit the description of Sanji's costume better? Because while the blonde's expression was mostly resigned, there was something mischievous lurking in his expression as well, that gave him a slightly un-hinged look.

"Thought that you'd like to know that your boyfriend's and his best friend are trying to construct a free running course outside," informed Sanji. Well that certainly explained the resigned look, but it didn't explain the other part of the blonde's expression. Law raised an eyebrow to indicate that Sanji should elaborate why Law needed to know. He'd certainly find out soon enough when whatever Luffy was thinking caused a loud enough commotion.

And now the blonde chef looked the part of a mad scientist with the wide, manic grin on his face. "They didn't change out of their costumes first and I heard that Boa Hancock was crashing the party."

The sound of Sanji's cackling laughter followed Law as the med student moved to find his boyfriend before Hancock did.

Luffy looked out at the party from where he was happily perched on one of the stone decorations that jutted out from the second story of Whitebeard's house. He'd have gone up higher, but since his goal wasn't to actually create a full course for him to play on, hanging out on the second floor was good enough. And besides, it was harder to run up walls in heels. He had to keep adjusting and make sure that he landed only on the balls of his feet or his shoes would slip him up. Well, even if he did slip and fall, Zoro was down below and ready to catch him.

Humming to himself, Luffy wondered if he had enough time to pull off a couple of tricks before the person whose attention he was trying to get showed up. Maybe if he took off his shoes? But doing some of the better tricks were painful to do out in the open in just socks. In a gym, it was fine, but concrete was less forgiving.

"Having fun up there, Luffy-ya?" And there was the voice that Luffy had been waiting to hear, having arrived while the raven was lost in thought. Looking down with a bright smile on his face, Luffy leaned over and waved enthusiastically down at the other dark haired man.

"Torao! You should see the view up here! It's great!"

"I think I'm happier on the ground," Law replied calmly. "I've got my own view to enjoy anyway."

Luffy blinked confusedly down at Law, trying to figure out what kind of view the other was talking about. It wasn't until a light breeze kicked up and Luffy was forced to put a hand on his skirt to keep it out of his face that he figured out what it was that Law was looking at. Bracing his hands on the edge, Luffy leaned even further over and stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend.

"Pervert." But he was grinning as he said it. Law just gave him a grin in return.

"LUFFY!" Looking up to see who it was that had called him now, Luffy smiled to see someone else he recognized at the party.

"Hancock!" Luffy called back with a smile and a wave. He must have shifted too far forward, or waved a touch too energetically, because the next thing he knew he was slipping and falling off the roof. Luffy felt his eyes widen before he squeezed them close. Bracing himself for the impact, which was going to hurt so very much, Luffy hoped his didn't break anything when he landed. Maybe if he was really lucky, someone would be there to catch him.

It was a nice surprise that, after a jarring impact, when Luffy opened his eyes, he wasn't hurt at all. Well, maybe a bruise or two, but nothing that warranted anything more than a passing thought. Instead, he was half sitting, half being held by Law in the other man's lap. Law himself had a worried expression on his face that was fading into his usual familiar frustration and scowl.

"I should just tie you up somewhere to keep you out of trouble," Law sighed, not even bothering to check if Luffy was all right or not. He already knew the answer that he'd get anyway. Unless Luffy was about to die or putting one of his friends in danger by not admitting it, the raven haired teen always said that he was fine.

"You can try," challenged Luffy, a slightly feral expression coming over his features for a moment as he grinned at Law. To which the other man only raised an eyebrow, probably checking to see how far Luffy actually wanted to take his off-hand statement. Given what his brothers were going to be up to tonight, Luffy met Law's gaze head on. The med student's other eyebrow rose up to join the first before a wicked smirk formed on his lips.

Not bothering to dislodge the smaller man from his hold, Law only shifted Luffy slightly so that he could stand up. For his part, Luffy wrapped his arms around the other's neck and held on happily. He did make a startled squeak of surprise though, when a stray hand wandered up his skirt and groped him shamelessly, before settling back underneath his knees. He glared lightly at the other before pressing himself flush against Law and biting the shell of his ear in retaliation.

"Unhand my fiancée right this moment, Trafalgar Law!"

Luffy could feel Law huff out another sigh, but he didn't acknowledge Hancock's cries and just started walking away. Luffy twisted in Law's bridal hold until he was being held in more in a fireman's carry and waved at the excitable woman over Law's shoulder.

"Hi, Hancock! I didn't know you were invited too." Luffy was generally happy to see the older woman since she always acted so silly around him. It was a little annoying how she kept insisting that she was going to marry him though, but he didn't mind it too much as she also bought him food if he asked without complaint.

"Luffy," Hancock cooed. "I wanted to see you. When I heard you were going to be here tonight, I just had to come."

If the older woman had anything else to say after that, Luffy didn't hear it. For the second time that evening, Luffy found himself suddenly in a whole new situation, only this time it was that Law had apparently had enough of Hancock and not him falling from the second-story of a building. By the time his brain caught up to what was going on, his body was already reacting to being kissed to distraction by a very insistent and possessive boyfriend.

Normally, Luffy gave as good as he got when it came to anything physical, however, he did have a few spots that, when worked the right way, turned him into a clingy puddle of amorous affection. And the way that Law was holding him now, more carrying him and letting Luffy's legs dangle on either side of Law's waist, it gave the older man the perfect opportunity to work at those spots. Any other kind of thought flew right out the window and was utterly forgotten.

The only thing Luffy registered as Law carried him off to enjoy their weekend together, and that was only because Luffy could never ignore his brothers, was that Sabo had some of the best ideas, although where and when had his brother acquired a prop tommy gun? He almost shook off the haze his mind had settled in to ask when Law reached the stairs and his long strides caused certain parts of his anatomy to rub against Law's and he was lost once more.

OMAKE:

"… I am never going to live this down."

"What are you complaining about? We had fun and you enjoyed it. I certainly did. Everything works out."

"About that, where the hell did you learn how to do any of that? I'm no armature and even I didn't know about some of that stuff!"

"The internet."

… My life is over and my humiliation is complete once Izo and Marco find out that I was out seduced by a kid younger than me. A guy, no less! Who learned his tricks from the internet!"

"And then practiced on his brothers."

"…"

"I know you're picturing it."

"…That should not be as hot a mental image as it is."

"Want to know what else is hot?"

"Do I ev- Oohhh…"

"I'm keeping the hat, by the way." 

"I don't even care anymore."


End file.
